The Potion
Created by FlamingoPhoenixFeathers Characters Zombies *Dr. Zomboss *Buckethead Zombies *Bungee Zombies *Scientist Zombies *Gargantuars *Soldier Zombie (mentioned) *Tomb Raiser Zombie (mentioned) *Rain Dance Zombie (made up) Plants *Marigold *Coffee Bean *Infi-nut *Starfruit *Sunflower *Peashooter *Acespearagus *Cob Cannon *Coconut Cannon *Kernel Pult *Hard-nut *Umbrella Leaf (mentioned) *Kernel-pult Humans and Other *Crazy Dave *The Player *Penny The Story Dr. Zomboss sat in his lab, reading a strange, tattered book one of his Bungee Zombies took from his last attack. On the cover was a crude drawing of a Sunflower, which got Zomboss interested. As he flipped through the pages of countless doodles and intelligible scribbles, he stumbled upon a recipie for a potion. There were no words, but Zomboss noticed a particular picture on the bottom corner: a picture of a Peashooter with an "X" mark drawn on top, leading him to believe this concoction is deadly to plants. Suddenly, Zomboss got a thrilling idea. Zomboss: You! Come here! Zomboss gestures to a nearby Buckethead Zombie. Buckethead Zombie: groooan? (Yes?) Zomboss: I need you to summon some bungee zombies right away! Buckethead Zombie: groan! (Yes, sir!) The ingredients for the potion were unusual, to say the least, and highly specific. The words were a little bit clearer in that particular page, and they were accompanied with pictures, so Zomboss could understand the gist of it. The list included Marigold Coins, Coffee Bean's Left Wing, Starfruit Teeth and Tomb Raiser Zombie Spit. ''' Bungee Zombie 1: beweehhh? (What is it?) Zomboss: I need you to kidnap the following plants... '''Zomboss printed out the list of ingredients he could make out on his typewriter and handed it to one of the Bungees. Bungee Zombie 2: eeuugh! (Yes sir!) Bungee Zombie 3: bweh bwah moooaan. (But we need to launch an attack to distract them.) Zomboss: Fine! Buckethead Zombie, notify an Soldier Zombie to prepare some troops for another wave! Buckethead Zombie: groan! (Yes, sir!) Meanwhile, at The Player's house, a few plants stood idly on the front lawn to hang out. Suddenly, a Bungee came out of nowhere and grabbed a Marigold. Marigold: Help meeeeeee!!!!! Peashooter: Hold up, Marigold! Coconut Cannon: Where's Umbrella Leaf when you need her? Sunflower: Marigold's too far off from the ground! You can't shoot her off the bungee! Acespearagus: Don't worry, my friends! I can pick off a lousy Bungee from the sky any day! Infi-nut: Hurry! I calculate that Marigold is already 50 feet high off the ground! Unfortunately for them, it starts to rain, courtesy of Rain Dance Zombies. To add to the annoyance, one of the Rain Dancers brought along a fog machine. Acespearagus: Agh, I can't get a clear shot! Infi-nut: ERROR. ERROR. WATER. ERROR. Peashooter: And Acespearagus and I can't kill off all of the Rain Dancers in time! Sunflower: I'll go take Infi-nut inside and notify The Player! This is an ambush! Cob Cannon: You can't! I see a couple of Gargantuars coming our way, and you're the only Sunflower on standby! Peashooter: I'll go! You, Cob and Coconut Cannon hold them off for a while, this is gonna get messy! Cob Cannon: You called? Coconut Cannon: Let's see how these zombies like coconuts! Soon after, a great battle occured. Bungees, Gargantuars, Imps, Bucketheads and the like stormed the lawn, who were responded by a huge wave of plants planted by The Player. There were too many Bungees, though, that the Umbrella Leaves couldn't keep up with all of them. Soon a whole bunch of plants were captured, and then the zombies mysteriously fled after. Zomboss now has all the plants he needed. Zomboss: YES! Now, to extract some plant parts... Buckethead Zombie! Have the Scientist Zombies extract these... Buckethead Zombie: groan! (Yes, sir!) Zomboss: Also, could you bring me some coffee from Coffee Bean? I'm getting tired. The buckethead nodded and went off. Zomboss: Now, where did I put that rusty cauldron? The Scientist Zombies, not wanting to disappoint Zomboss, quickly brought in the plants needed for the potion. Kernel Pult: You won't get away with this! Scientist Zombie: groan. (Yes. Yes we will.) Hard-nut: No! Not my precious hard hat! After a bit of rambling, Zomboss found his cauldron and all the ingredients were harvested. Zomboss: Here we go! A cauldron! Starfruit: Wow, thanks for pulling that tooth out! It was so rotten! Coffee Bean: OMAGODOMAGODOMAGODOMAGODOWOWOWOWMYBACKHURRRTSSS Marigold: Ugh, stupid automatic coin powers! Zomboss added the ingredients into the cauldron, now filled with water. He chanted the magical words printed on the book: "Flowers! Sunshine! Ballerinas! I am a pretty little princess!" when suddenly, a huge thunder sounded around him. Zomboss: YES! MY POTION IS DONE! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! When he looked into the cauldron, though, all the items were still there, and the water didn't change colour. Zomboss was about to question whether he did it wrong or not, something burst into his lab. It was Sunflower, followed by a few dozen plants, angry. Zomboss: Wh-what? How did you find this place?! Sunflower: You didn't bother to check the tracking device we stuck on Marigold? Marigold: Hee hee! Zomboss: W-well, you are a fooool! Taste death! MWAHAHAHA! Peashooter: Nooooo! Right before Zomboss splashed the concoction all over Sunflower, Peashooter jumped in front of her to protect her. To Zomboss' surprise, it had no effect whatsoever. Zomboss: No! What happened?! Did I not do it right?! Penny: Oh, hello, Zomboss. Zomboss: My machine! Wait a minute- Penny and Crazy Dave have arrived, the latter cutting off Zomboss. Crazy Dave: Hello! I came to get my diary! Zomboss: What?! I don't have your diary! Crazy Dave: Yes you do! A Kernel-pult got the potion book and lobbed it at Crazy Dave. The latter then began to kiss and hug it. Crazy Dave: Wait a minute... YOU READ MY FANFIC! Zomboss: ....what. Crazy Dave: You read my unfinished fanfic about you being dumb enough to follow fake potion instructions from my diary! You even bookmarked it! Zomboss was even more confused. Crazy Dave the flipped to the potion page, which had a fold on the corner. Zomboss was dumbfounded. Zomboss: W-w-what? I've been following a... a... FANFIC? NOOOOOO!!! Peashooter: Ha! We got him cornered! GET HIM! Zomboss pannicked, then pulled something out of his pocket: a remote. When he pushed the button, it opened up a worm in which Zomboss jumped through to escape. ''' Sunflower: You know, we could've got him earlier... Crazy Dave: But humiliating him is even better! Sunflower: But why- Crazy Dave: Because I'm CRAAAAZZY! Penny: Well, it looks like we will have to get him another day. Peashooter: *sigh*, I guess. '''After Zomboss' base was found out, Zomboss established a new secret base with much better security, somewhere... 'THE END' Author's Note Man, the cringe was real with this fanfic a few years ago. Well, I hope you enjoyed the new and improved version of this fanfic! If you want to read the original fanfic (which I do not recommend), go ahead. But be warned: it's teeeerrible. Category:Fanfics